1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable transfer track device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotatable transfer allowing movement of workpiece carriers or trolleys from a first conveyor track to at least one second conveyor track aligned with or disposed at an angle to the first conveyor track.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveying systems are used in manufacturing facilities to move workpieces from one workstation to another workstation through a preselected path. Typically in these conveying systems a carrier trolley is used to carry the workpiece along the preselected path of a conveyor track. Preferably these carrier trolleys engage a conveying mechanism, such as a conveyor belt or a chain, to move about the preselected path and disengage from the conveying mechanism at a workstation so to be stationary while work is performed on the work piece. Finally, the carriers may be re-engaged and moved through a manufacturing process until the workpieces are completed.
In view of the deficiencies of known conveyor systems it is apparent that a rotatable transfer track device is needed wherein a trolley may easily be directed from a first conveyor track to a second conveyor track and wherein the second conveyor track may be disposed at a plurality of angles to the first track ranging from about 0 to about 100 degrees in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction.